1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protectors for the end portions of pipe assemblies or pipe bundles known or referred to as piping riser assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved riser protector apparatus that can be used to protect end portions of riser assemblies that include a larger diameter central pipe and a plurality of smaller diameter pipes that are connected to and positioned generally parallel to and circumferentially spaced about the central larger diameter pipe, the protector being of a polymeric member that covers the inner bore and outer surface of an end portion of the larger diameter pipe and wherein a plurality of radially extending, circumferentially spaced covers with U shaped wall portions extend over and around an end portion of each of the plurality of smaller diameter pipes.
2. General Background of the Invention
Drilling for oil or natural gas in deep water requires the use of sophisticated buoyant risers. These risers typically contain a large inner pipe and smaller pipes attached to the larger pipe. Each riser section is installed offshore on a drilling vessel or platform. The connections between the smaller pipes are preferably a machine fit, being high tolerance connections that cannot be damaged. As you can imagine, each riser section is an expensive piece of equipment, and if the ends of the pipe get damaged, they cannot use that unit in the drill string.
Currently, protectors are in use that are made of steel. These prior art protectors cause major safety problems due to their weight. As a result, workers handling these protectors can be injured. Due to corrosion of the metal riser guards, as well as the denting that occurs from impacts, these guards have an extremely short service life.